


Body, Heart, Soul

by VaultBunny (Spinning_Hatter)



Series: Body, Heart, Soul [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Ghouls, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning_Hatter/pseuds/VaultBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the Wasteland, he is her bodyguard. Behind closed doors, her body is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body, Heart, Soul

Anna purred as she stretched her arms above her head, sighing in relief at the pops and cracks from her back as she walked up the hill to her home. The sun was just starting to disappear behind the walls of Megaton and she looked forward to spending the next few days in her shack without having to worry about raiders or mutants--or even a bloatfly--disturbing her. It felt like she had been wandering nonstop for weeks--It was no wonder Three Dog hailed her as the Lone Wanderer on his broadcasts.

 

Though, she wasn't exactly alone.

 

"Are you as tired as I am, Big Guy?" Anna glanced over her shoulder, pushing her auburn braid out of the way so she could get a better look at the hulking mass of ghoul at her flank. Charon followed close, milky eyes alert even in the quiet town as though he expected a band of raiders to pop out from behind the ramshackle houses and attack. Too much time in the wastes, Anna thought.

 

"A break will be...welcome." He measured his words as he always did outside the walls of their home. He was determined to be her subordinate rather than her equal when they traveled, no matter how many times she'd asked him to " _just fucking relax, will you_?" Still, it made coming home all the more exciting.

 

Anna's heart picked up an extra beat as she neared closer to the sheet-metal door. She needed this, and—judging by the way Charon's hands clenched firmly at his sides as she slid the key in the lock—so did he. She unlocked it with a quick flick of her wrist and pulled the door open, ignoring the grating sound of metal grinding against metal. She cast one last glance at Charon, a smile curling at the corners of her lips, and stepped over the threshold. Charon followed, closing the door behind him and turning the lock back in place.

 

It was done.

 

Anna cast her eyes to her boots, worn and cracked and dusty. She felt Charon take a step closer to her, then another, until she saw his shadow stretching out in front of her and felt the heat of him at her back. He was broad and intimidating, and he emitted an aura that _screamed_ "you do _not_ want to fuck with _me_." Those same hands that protected her out there in the endless sands could snap her spine without any sort of strain. But he wouldn't.

 

Or so she hoped. She didn't need to turn to look at him to feel that he was _pissed_. And that was perfect.

 

"Turn around." His gravelly voice was firm, allowed no argument, and Anna acquiesced immediately but kept her eyes trained on her boots. Atomically burned fingers gripped her chin and tilted her face up so he could examine it. Anna tried her damnedest to keep her eyes downcast, but the heat of his stare was too much and she slowly raised her gaze to meet his eyes.

 

Fuck, he _was_ pissed.

 

His thumb gently—almost too gently—caressed the slash parallel beneath her eye. It had stopped bleeding but it stung something fierce as his skin came in contact. The raider had a lucky shot with a knife, but she had gotten him back with a couple of shells in his gut.

 

Just another day in paradise.

 

"I gave you strict orders before we left, did I not?" He asked, keeping his voice calm and his hold firm. Anna swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat and licked at her chapped lips.

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"And what were those orders?"

 

"Have you forgotten already?" She asked cheekily. Charon's jaw twitched and his eyes narrowed, and Anna felt the heat already start to burn inside of her belly. He squeezed her chin a fraction tighter, a warning.

 

"You have one more chance to adjust your attitude."

 

Anna shifted, her eyes dropping to hide beneath her lashes.

 

" _Look at me_ ," He commanded, and Anna jumped to obey, locking her hazel stare with his. Charon spoke dangerously slow. "What were the orders I gave you?"

 

"I...I don't remember." It wasn't a lie--not entirely. The way his eyes bore into hers made it almost impossible to remember her own name. Charon gave her a dark frown before he released her chin and nodded once toward the large bed in the middle of the room.

 

"Get undressed by the time I count down from 10."

 

Anna scrambled to undo the buckles of her armor as the ghoul began to count.

 

9...

 

He stripped off his gloves, setting them neatly on the counter as she yanked at her straps.

 

8...

 

He walked toward the bed, unbuckling his belt.

 

7...

 

She stripped off the leather jacket.

 

6...

 

He peeled off his jacket and slid his belt out of his belt loops.

 

5...

 

He sat on the edge of the bed.

 

She tossed her tank top to the ground and began to unlace her boots.

 

4...

 

He folded his belt in half and watched her.

 

 _Why_ were her laces so tight?!

 

3...

 

He snapped his belt. The _crack_ echoed through the small shack and made her fall onto her ass, but she finally kicked her boots off.

 

2...

 

She hurried to her feet, unzipped her jeans, and shoved them down her legs. She was thankful she'd long forgone panties.

 

1...

 

He slapped his belt into his palm impatiently.

 

She ripped the tattered bra over her head and tossed it aside.

 

0...

 

Anna stood before him, cheeks and chest flushed, but she allowed herself to smile triumphantly. Charon trailed his eyes down her body until they came to a disapproving halt at her feet. She followed his stare and felt a sinking pit in her stomach.

 

She forgot about the fucking socks.

 

Charon shook his head and pulled a pillow onto his lap.

 

"Take them off and get over here."

 

Anna quickly stripped the offending garments off, silently vowing to never wear the damned things again. She hurried to his side, head bowed in shame.

 

"Lay down."

 

She did as she was bidden, laying herself down across his lap, the soft skin of her stomach shielded from his rough jeans by the satin pillow.

 

Charon slowly dragged the leather of his belt down the curve of her spine, coming to rest against the swell of her right buttock. The metal buckle was safely nestled away in his palm.

 

"When I give you an order, I expect you to engrave it into your mind and your heart. My word is absolute, do you understand?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Anna shivered, hypersensitive to the folded strip of leather resting casually on her rear.

 

"You are mine: body, heart, and soul. By the time I'm finished with you, every command I give will be more sacred to you than the Bible."

 

Anna cried out as the first blow suddenly struck her, the sound of leather striking her flesh was almost as shocking as the sting.

 

"I want you to count," He said, gently running the back of his fingers along the abused cheek. "Count until you remember what I commanded of you."

 

"O-One."

 

He struck her again on the other cheek.

 

"Two!" She grit out between her teeth. "Three...four... _AH_!" tears sprang to her eyes as the fifth blow struck on top of a previous one. "Five," she whimpered.

 

Charon tossed the belt to the side, running his gloveless hand along the rosy flesh. He let the warmth of his skin soothe the sting for just a moment and offered his other hand to the trembling smoothskin.

 

She gripped his hand tightly and he took it as a sign to proceed.

 

"Six!" She squeezed the ghoul's hand just as his other palm swatted her backside. "Seven!"

 

"What was my order?" He asked.

 

"You ordered me--Eight!" Anna sniffled, still gripping Charon's hand for dear life, her nails digging into his skin. "Y-You...You ordered me...Sir, _please_!" He struck her ass again and she sobbed. "Nine! Please, no more!"

 

"Tell me what your orders were," Charon growled, his hand hovered menacingly over her rear.

 

"To be careful," she cried. "You ordered me to be careful and to stay safe!"

 

"And what did you do?"

 

"I pushed past you! I charged in without thinking! I let him get too close and he cut me!"

 

" _And_?"

 

Anna rested her forehead against the back of Charon's hand, her tears dripping off her chin.

 

"And I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!"

 

"Good girl."

 

Charon carefully helped her to her knees and positioned her to sit on his lap. She winced as her ass touched the pillow, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and Charon ran his hand down her back in small, soothing, motions. Anna wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder to cry, and he held her—silent.

 

He smelled of the wastes—dust and gun oil and sweat. His hands were a comforting warmth against her back; those hands that slaughtered and maimed but treated her with such care. Even when he was spanking her, Anna could feel that he didn't use his strength at all, only enough pressure to teach her the lesson and no more.

 

When her tears dried, she pulled her face away from Charon's old t-shirt. Her head felt huge and she was sure her face was red and splotchy, but Charon gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up for a soft kiss.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Anna nodded once, sniffled, then smoothed her hand over the wet spot on Charon's shoulder. "Yes."

 

Charon held her for a few more moments then kissed her again. Longer, with more feeling, until the moment he felt her melt into him. He nipped her bottom lip lightly and she obliged, parting her lips so he could tenderly slip his tongue inside. He stroked and toyed with her, swirling the tip of his tongue around hers before delving back in so she was overcome by him. She moaned and gripped at his shoulders. He pulled away at her boldness, but kept his lips a breath away from hers.

 

"You didn't get undressed in time," he accused without any sort of malice. "You still must be punished."

 

He watched her hazel eyes widen in terror and she stiffened in his arms. Charon gently ran the palm of his hand over her tender rear and shushed her.

 

"You've had enough of that. I have something different in mind." He kissed her once more and moved her legs to straddle him. He pulled the pillow out from under her, eyes zeroing in on the undeniable wet spot in the center. He laid it spot-down against the sheets and carefully lowered her to rest her back on top of it, her bottom safely elevated. He rested his hands on her knees and slowly spread them apart so that he could see all of her.

 

"Char--Sir?" Anna caught her slip up, but Charon didn't seem to notice it at all. He slid himself between her thighs, bracing himself with his hands on either side of her. She could feel him—cruelly clothed, but hard and ready—pressed against her belly and it sent an electric shock straight to her core.

 

Charon captured her lips in another kiss, much fiercer than before. She struggled to match his pace before he kissed his way to her ear.

 

"You will not come," he growled, hot breath searing into the delicate skin of her neck. It was then that she felt his fingers probe between her thighs. She hadn't noticed he moved his hand. "Not until I order you to. Do I make myself clear?"

 

He began to stroke her slit, gathering the copious moisture along his digits. Anna opened her mouth to reply, but her mouth couldn't shape itself around the words and all that came out was an eager gasp. Her legs were spread so his broad form could fit between them and as his fingers began to dip inside her, Anna impulsively gripped his wrist with shaking fingers.

 

Charon searched her eyes and paused for just a moment. He gave her a few seconds to collect herself, to give her the chance to say the word that would end it all...but she remained silent. Charon carefully extracted her hands and held them above her head before he resumed.

 

His thick finger slipped inside her and Anna moaned—a deep primal sound that shot right to his groin.

 

"You will not come until I order you to. Say it."

 

He began to slowly pump in and out of her, relishing the sight of her teeth digging into her bottom lip. He added another finger, curling them both and making her arch and jerk.

 

"I...I won't come. Not until you order me," she gasped, her hands straining against the ghoul's hold. His fingers increased their velocity, his thumb spreading her wetness over her nub and gently circling the sensitive bundle of nerves. She continued to moan and rock her hips as best she could as Charon kissed down her neck and breasts. He latched onto one nipple, sucking and licking in time with each thrust of his fingers and stroke of his thumb. Then he moved onto the next, releasing her hands so he could massage and pinch the other breast.

 

Anna's voice raised in pitch, her fingers clenched into the sheets. Charon forced himself away from her chest and slowed his fingers' pace. Anna sobbed.

 

"What are you?" Charon asked, his fingers languidly sliding in and out of her, stoking the fire but not feeding it.

 

"I'm yours," Anna's voice was tearful, desperate. She tried to roll her hips and set her own pace, but Charon stilled his hand completely. She released a frustrated groan and tried again.

 

"What part of you is mine?"

 

"Charon, please," she whispered.

 

"What part of you belongs to me?" He asked again, removing his fingers from inside her. She whimpered.

 

"All of me. My body, my heart, my soul, all of me is yours."

 

Charon unzipped his jeans and pulled himself free. He rested his tip against her and gently ran it back and forth, gathering her wetness along his shaft and dragging it from clit to slit.

 

"Good girl."

 

Charon plunged into her with one smooth roll of his hips and Anna cried out, locking her ankles behind his back. He bent over her, kissing her deeply as he began to move. She moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it whole, pistoning himself inside her. He hit a particularly sweet spot and Anna threw her head back with a shout.

 

"Fuck! _Oh fuck!_ "

 

Charon pulled almost all the way out before spearing that spot again. He tangled his fingers in Anna's fiery hair and tugged her head back as she screamed, baring her throat to his kissing and nipping lips.

 

"Fuck, oh fuck, _oh please_ , Charon! _Please, Sir_!"

 

"Please _what_?" He growled into her neck and slowed his pace. The sound she made was truly heart-wrenching.

 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Charon! Sir! Master! Fuck, whatever you want me to call you! Please, please, _please_ let me come!"

 

Her body was a shuddering mess beneath him and his erection was just as desperate as she was. He slowly began to hit that spot again.

 

"You want to come?"

 

" _Yes._ "

 

"How badly?"

 

" _Charon!_ " She sounded on the brink of tears. Charon picked up speed and she moaned deeply.

 

"That's right. You like that? Say my name."

 

"Charon!"

 

"Again!" Charon gripped her hip to help push himself deeper inside her and Anna's hands fisted in what was left of his hair.

 

"Charon! _Charon!_ "

 

She was so hot, so wet, so soft and smooth. He had needed her from the moment he laid her across his lap. He brushed his lips against her ear and spread his thumb to rub against her clit.

 

"Come for me, Smoothskin."

 

If he hadn't been on top of her, Anna would have arched straight off the bed. She screamed his name one last time, her walls gripping him like a vise. The sight of her undone was always all he needed and he came inside her with a guttural groan. He caught himself on his forearm at the last moment before he collapsed on top of her, muscles shaking and nerves aflame. They were both panting heavily, chests rising and falling in sweet unison. Anna gave him a sated smile and ran her hand along his jaw. He kissed her palm, slowly lowering himself beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a close, comfortable, embrace, burying his face in her hair.

 

Anna sighed, content. Her fingers slipped under his shirt and lazily trailed along his scarred skin. In a few days, they would leave the comfort of their humble home to once again stare death in the face and spit in its eye. In a few days, they will cross that threshold and he will change back to the bodyguard—back to the slave—and there will be no exploring touches or sweet kisses.

 

But, in a few days she will still be his.

 

Body, heart, and soul.

 


End file.
